Hamm
|rides = Garden of the Twelve Friends Pixar Play Parade Toy Story Midway Mania! World of Color Disney Dreams! |voice = John Ratzenberger (film series, shows, video games, commercials) Andrew Stanton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) |actor = Ryan Naimy (in Toy Story: The Musical) |alias = Slotted Pig Evil Dr. Porkchop Musical Hog (by Bad Buzz) Hand Sam Trevor Martin (by Forky) |personality = Laid-back, loyal, wisecracking, friendly, smart, sarcastic, clever, cynical |appearance = Pink plastic piggy bank, cork in his belly, both beady black eyes, eyebrows, and hooves |occupation = Piggy bank |alignment = Good |home = Andy's House (formerly) Bonnie's House |friends = Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Wheezy, Jessie, Bullseye, RC, Sarge, Ken Carson, Barbie, Chatter Telephone, Big Baby, Chunk, Sparks, Stretch, Twitch, Combat Carl, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Chuckles the Clown, Trixie, Buttercup, Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Ducky and Bunny |enemies = Scud, Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Lotso, Bad Buzz, Ken (formerly), Big Baby (formerly), Chunk (formerly), Sparks (formerly), Stretch (formerly), Twitch (formerly) |likes = Books, facts and trivia, holding money, jokes, making fun of Rex, |dislikes = Chicken mascot of Al's Toy Barn, Rex's stupidity, Forky's naivety |quote = "I hate to break up the staff meeting, but... THEY'RE HERE!!!! BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT THREE O'CLOCK!!!" "You heard of Kung Fu? Well, get ready for 'pork chop'!"|fate = Donated to Bonnie and lives happily with Bonnie's toys}}Hamm is a supporting character in the Disney•Pixar ''Toy Story'' series. He is a wisecracking piggy bank that originally belonged to Andy Davis, but now belongs to Bonnie Anderson. Background Development In the Black Friday draft of Toy Story, Hamm was depicted as being more like a stuffed pig than a piggy bank. He overall had a similar personality to in the final film, as when the toys clamor to the window shortly after Woody deliberately threw Buzz out the window and Rex speculated that Buzz fell onto the street, he flatly stated that Buzz was "as good as roadkill" as a result. He was also shown to be very defensive of his fellow toys and willing to threaten Woody when up to it, as when Woody verbally abused Slinky due to the latter hesitantly agreeing with the other toys that his actions weren't right, he agreed with Mr. Potato Head that if Woody's going to throw Slinky off the bed, he might as well throw the rest of them off with him, and when Woody expressed bemusement at their threatening him, he confirmed it and made clear that they'll throw him off the bed if he didn't get off the bed willingly, making good of his and the other toys threat shortly afterward. Personality Hamm is a wisecracking piggy bank. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, as they are often seen playing games and high-fiving each other whenever something spectacular happens. Hamm is somewhat of a technological genius. He can identify types of trash bags, child locks, and is the ultimate channel-hopper in Toy Story 2, as he switches channels far more rapidly than the other toys can. Appearances ''Toy Story In Toy Story, he is first seen during Andy's playtime at the beginning of the film, representing the safe that the robber was taking money from. His first speaking appearance was when Mr. Potato Head, after attempting to repair himself due to an incident with Molly, tries to depict himself as Picasso, but Hamm doesn't understand his joke, causing Mr. Potato Head to call him an "uncultured swine." Later, during the unplanned staff meeting, Hamm expresses irritation that Woody would ask them if they found a moving buddy. He also is irritated and confused when he learns that Mrs. Davis moved Andy's birthday party to to that day, asking if she lost her marbles. He eventually interrupted the meeting to inform them that the birthday guests are arriving. He later listens in on Sarges' reports about any gifts Andy got, also expressing surprise at Andy getting a lunch box, although he and the other toys celebrated when the final presentation was revealed to be a game of Battleship, also accidentally knocking Mr. Potato Head's pieces over, causing him to call him "hero spud head." However, after a breaking report where it was revealed that Andy had a surprise birthday present and Rex ended up inadvertently breaking the baby monitor, Hamm ended up blaming Rex for breaking the baby monitor, and also attempted unsuccessfully to fix it by placing the batteries back in (forcing Woody to directly take over the job). He eventually returns to his place, coming out when the coast is clear, eventually meeting Buzz Lightyear. Eventually, when Sid was heard laughing, Hamm speculated that Sid may have had gotten kicked out of summer camp this year for why he was at home, also observing what Sid frequently does with the other toys. After Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out of the window and was exposed as having done so, Hamm sided with Mr. Potato Head as the two of them witnessed Buzz get knocked out the window and expressed distrust of Woody, hinting that they should throw Woody out of the window as well, both because of what they thought Woody did and to not give him a chance at doing the same to them as he assists Mr. Potato Head to get rid of Woody, although he and the other toys weren't able to do this before Andy came back into the room. He and the other toys later tried to search for Buzz with the flashlight, although they were irritated when the entity they thought was Buzz was actually Whiskers the cat. Hamm was somewhat content when he learned that Woody also disappeared, still siding with Mr. Potato Head regarding the window incident. Later, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were playing Battleship, and had apparently won Mr. Potato Head's hat from a previous match, and was requesting he get Mr. Potato Head's nose for losing to him again when they discovered Woody was nearby. He then ordered everyone to get over there due to Woody being at Sid's house. However, after Woody was found with Buzz's detached arm, Hamm assumed the worst and left him to his fate, still taking Mr. Potato Head's side with thinking Woody hurt Buzz intentionally. After Woody boarded the Eggman Movers truck, Hamm, after Woody apparently tried to leave RC behind, attacked him with the other toys, with Hamm proceeding to lay a "pig pile" on Woody (jumping on him also causing RC and Buzz to literally jump in the air), eventually succeeding in throwing him out of the truck, although he later tried to help them when they discovered he was actually telling the truth and realized his mistake, feeling guilty and horrified at having suspected Woody of being a toy killer previously. During Christmas, Hamm listened in to the Christmas gift announcements, with Hamm himself congratulating Mr. Potato Head for Molly getting a Mrs. Potato Head. Toy Story 2 Hamm returns in ''Toy Story 2. ''He takes a dislike to Al McWhiggin, the chicken mascot of Al's Toy Barn, especially after learning that he is the same man who kidnapped Woody from a yard sale. Later, he and Mr. Potato Head set up a crime scene to present Woody's kidnapping to the other toys, but Rex inadvertently destroys their presentation. Hamm then takes over the channel-hopping that Rex was trying for, doing it far more rapidly. When asked how he can even tell what's on, Hamm simply replies, "I can tell," and keeps going. However, he ends up accidentally skipping the Al's Toy Barn commercial and, already flipping too fast to stop and go back, continues channel-surfing until the toys eventually find the commercial again and stop Hamm immediately before he flips past it again. After helping the toys find Al's Toy Barn on TV, Hamm, along with Buzz, Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky, go on a mission to rescue Woody. It is during this mission when he displays embarrassment to the other toys after his cork falls out, and he requests no one to look until he gets it back in. The following day, he is the first to spot Al's Toy Barn right across the street and informs them via a variant of the old "Why did the chicken cross the road?" joke. During their search in the toy store, Hamm managed to find a convertible and drove it to rendezvous with Mr. Potato Head and Rex (the latter of whom was talking incessantly about the guidebook for the game he had), though Mr. Potato Head forced him off the driver's spot in order to "let a toy with hands" drive. Hamm and the others later spot a group of Barbie dolls having a party and asks them where to find the owner of Al's Toy Barn. He also takes over Mr. Potato Head's spot in the vehicle, partially because Mr. Potato Head was incessantly and repeatedly chanting, "I'm a married spud!" regarding Tour Guide Barbie's presence. When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm spots a "Bonus Belt" Buzz, thinking he is Andy's Buzz (but later, the toys are able to rejoin with the "true" Buzz). When the toys break into Al's apartment via the elevator, Hamm loses some of his change due to the angle, also warning the toys below about "lost change." After eventually reaching Al's room, Hamm knocks down the box with the Prospector inside and exclaims: "You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for 'pork chop'!" However, Hamm then gets shocked when the actual Buzz belonging to Andy, and after the latter confirmed his identity enthusiastically, greeted him. They then were dismayed that Woody would rather stay with the Roundup gang, although they rejoiced when he changed his mind. However, due to Stinky Pete's interference, they couldn't save Woody, forcing them to pursue him and Al, also witnessing the fight between Bonus Belt Buzz and Zurg. After hijacking a Pizza Planet vehicle, Hamm proceeded to give driving directions via the onboard manual, while noting the inconsistency regarding the mileage of the vehicle with some amusement as they pursued Al to the Tri-County International Airport. Hamm and the others then tried to locate the suitcase containing Woody in the conveyor belt area and split up from Buzz to do so, though they only found camera equipment in one of the luggage bags that only looked like Woody's luggage container on the outside. Nonetheless, they did use the flashers to aid Woody and Buzz before Stinky Pete could finish off Woody, stunning him long enough for Woody and Buzz to overpower him. After the toys return home, Hamm attempts to beat a ''Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game that was previously played by Rex and asks him for a hand. However, Rex, too overjoyed about his triumph over defeating Zurg in the elevator, doesn't help, and Hamm loses the game before he can continue with his playthrough and gets upset. He then changes the TV to Al's commercial sees a sobbing Al on TV about how he lost his money, which makes Hamm comment that crime doesn't pay, satisfied Al suffered from stealing Woody for his own greed. ''Toy Story 3 Hamm returns in ''Toy Story 3. He is saddened like the other toys are when a now seventeen-year-old Andy has stopped paying attention to his toys. Later, when Andy starts to clean his room, Hamm is put into a trash bag along with the other toys except for Woody, but Andy's mom mistakes the bag as trash and puts it onto the curb. The toys manage to get out of the bag, under Buzz's direction, and climb into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. At the daycare, Lotso assigns the toys to the Caterpillar Room, where the toys are impressed at the sights and sounds of the room. However, as the recess bell rings and the toddlers of the room enter, Hamm is bathed in glue and coated in glitter. That evening, Hamm removes his cork to spill out some rubbish, including Mrs. Potato Head's arm, out of his body. Soon, the toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy's intent of putting them into the attic. He starts scolding Mr. Potato Head for not believing him in the first place (which wasn't seen in the first movie), before Mr. Potato starts arguing back. Just before they have the chance to go home, they are imprisoned by Lotso, his gang, and a reset Buzz, who thinks he is a real space ranger again. The next day, Hamm, feeling bored and lonely, plays harmonica to lighten his spirit, but Buzz bangs on his cell and orders him to be quiet. After another rough playtime with the toddlers, the toys are reunited with Woody and agree to help him get back home as Woody tells them of his plan of busting out of Sunnyside. That night, Hamm and Rex distract Buzz by staging a small fight, forcing Buzz to try to stop the fight, and Jessie and Bullseye slam a plastic storage bin onto Buzz. Hamm and Rex then jump on top of the bin, trapping Buzz, who frantically tries to escape. After Woody, Slinky, and Barbie return with a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, Buzz breaks himself free, and Hamm and Rex tackle down Buzz from the side to prevent him from escaping. As the toys pin Buzz down, Hamm reads the steps in the manual on how to reset Buzz, but the toys end up resetting Buzz to a Spanish version of his "Space Ranger" persona. Nevertheless, they escape via the garbage chute, only to be confronted by Lotso again. The confrontation eventually results in Lotso's henchmen turning on their leader upon being convinced of his deception and Lotso being thrown into a dumpster by Big Baby. After Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster, Hamm and the others jump onto the dumpster, only to fall into a garbage truck that has just arrived. The truck takes them to the Tri-County Landfill, where the toys escape the shredders but are dumped into a furnace after Lotso leaves them to die in an incinerator. Hamm then takes Slinky's paw and Rex's hand. Just as the toys are about to face their fiery death, they are saved by a giant claw crane that the Aliens are commandeering. After escaping the incinerator, Hamm expresses his desire to get back at Lotso for leaving him and his friends to die, only to be convinced by Woody that Lotso is not worth the trouble. The toys return home, wash themselves off with a garden hose, and climb back to Andy's room. They say goodbye to Woody as they climb into a box destined for the attic but with Woody's intervention, he is finally given to Bonnie Anderson along with the other toys, when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. After Andy leaves, Hamm is seen walking and talking with Mr. Pricklepants as the film closes. In the end credits, he is seen together with Buttercup, presumably his new best friend, as the two are next to each other when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside when they watch Mr. Pricklepants and an Alien play their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a pasodoble. Toy Story 4 Hamm appears once more in the fourth movie, though like many of the other toys, he has a very small role in the ultimate story. He first appears in the flashback nine years prior to the third and fourth film. During a thunderstorm, Jessie and Bullseye are watching out the window when Hamm warns the two that Andy's coming. As they all go limb, Andy comes in and dumps the rest of the gang onto his bed to head downstairs for dinner. After he leaves, the toys jump up and begin to panic because Andy accidentally left RC outside in the thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz, Jessie, and Slinky to follow him to Molly's room while the rest of the gang stays put. It can be assumed Hamm was saddened by Bo Peep's departure after being sold off to another owner. He is later seen throughout the You've Got a Friend in Me sequence, being played with by Bonnie. Nine years later and two years after the third film, Hamm now lives with the rest of the toys with Bonnie being their new owner. He first appears with the rest of the toys waiting in the closet for Bonnie to finish her breakfast. The toys are cramped and annoyed with one another, with Hamm telling someone they're on his foot. He, along with many of the other toys, is played with more prominently than Woody, who Bonnie neglects. When Bonnie arrives in her room, she plays "town", and uses Hamm as the "banker". Woody watches in sadness as the other toys are played with. Suddenly, Bonnie's father walks in and tells her to get ready for kindergarten orientation, much to her dismay. When Bonnie asks if she can bring a toy (namely Jessie) with her, Mr. Anderson says toys aren't allowed in school. After they leave, the toys are about to get up when Dolly tells everyone to freeze, since Bonnie always forgets something and could be back any second. She even stops Hamm from grabbing a coin off the floor, much to his annoyance. After seeing Bonnie crying under her bed when she comes back into the room, Woody decides to sneak into her backpack to keep an eye on her, much to the other toy's dismay. During her orientation, she creates Forky, a spork who suddenly comes to life. When Bonnie returns and drops her backpack off in her room, Woody climbs out and is scolded by the rest of the gang for breaking the rules. When Dolly says Woody could have been confiscated, Rex asks Hamm what does that mean, to which Hamm shortly defines that Woody could've been taken away, much to Rex's horror. But Woody alleviates the situation by saying that not only did Bonnie have a great day in class and they're all going on a road trip, but Bonnie made a literal friend in class. Woody pulls out Forky and introduces him to the gang. Like the others, Hamm is both shocked and confused by both Forky's existence and his love of trash. They then watch in confusion as Woody fishes Forky out of the trash, saying how he'll keep an eye on his during the road trip. Hamm is then seen throughout the I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away sequence, sitting still as Woody frequently keeps Forky from throwing himself out. That night, while everyone else is asleep, Forky escapes out of Bonnie's hands and jumps out the RV window. Woody asks Hamm how far is the next stop, to which Hamm sees on the GPS that they have at least 5.32 miles. Woody the says he'll meet them at the RV park in the morning with Forky and jumps out the RV window. The next morning, the toys sneak a spoon into a sleeping Bonnie's hand as a substitute for Forky, but to no avail, as Bonnie is distraught over losing her favorite toy. As she goes outside with her parents to look for him, the toys contemplate on what to do. Rex asks what would Woody do, to which Hamm sarcastically says he would jump out of a moving vehicle. Buzz (after listening to his "inner voice", AKA his voicebox) then states he must go find Woody and Forky and jumps out the window, leaving the other toys to make sure the Andersons don't leave the RV park. Meanwhile, Woody talks to Bo Peep (who is now a lost toy and helps Woody rescue Forky from the Antique Store) mentions to her how the whole gang is still together, including Hamm. That afternoon, the gang begins to panic as the Andersons prepare to leave with Buzz, Woody, and Forky still out there. While they struggle to think of a plan, Jessie quickly leaps out of the window and pops the front tire of the RV, much to the group's happiness. By that night, Mr. Anderson finally fixes the tire, but Buzz arrives just in time. Hamm asks where Forky is, to which Buzz explains to the gang that he and Woody must be extracted from the Antique Store. As the Andersons climb into the RV, the toys collapse. Buzz whispers to the gang that Bonnie will realize she left her backpack back at the store and they will go back for it. But Bonnie doesn't notice and the RV begins to drive off. Hamm sarcastically asks Buzz what do they do now, to which Buzz uses his voicebox and his "inner voice" once again to think of a plan. Mrs. Anderson believes Buzz to be broke and throws him in a drawer when Buzz quickly yells out to Bonnie (in a way to sound like one of his phrases): "Your backpack is at the Antique Store. Let's go!" The plan works, and the RV turns around to return to the Antique Store. After getting her backpack with Forky inside, Woody sneaks off to help Gabby Gabby and tells him to get the RV to the carousel as a meet-up spot. While Bonnie is sleeping, Forky explains it to the gang, and Jessie comes up with a plan. Buzz climbs to the roof and tells Mrs. Potato Head where to go using her ear. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head hides under Mr. Anderson's seat and repeats the directions to Trixie, who mimics the GPS in order to tell Mr. Anderson where to go. When the plan begins to fail, Buttercup then sneaks under the gas pedal and pulls it forward so the RV can go faster, eventually causing the RV to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, Hamm is seen whispering to Rex and Slinky that they're heading back to the carnival. After successfully getting to the RV to the carousel, Buzz tells everyone to get to the roof while Forky locks the Andersons out of the car after dealing with the police chasing them. After stacking themselves up, the toys open up the awning as a bridge between them and the carousel. They soon climb up and the older toys are shocked to see their old friend, Bo. Woody, who wants to stay with Bo and help other lost toys, is given a group hug by the rest of the gang. Forky sneaks up to join them but leaves the doors unlocked, causing the RV to pull away. After jumping back into the RV, the gang watches as Bo and Woody wave goodbye on top of the carousel. A year later, Bonnie drops off her backpack after her first-grade orientation. Jessie emerges from the bag and is barraged with questions by the other toys. Buzz asks how was "Present and Explain", to which Hamm corrects him by saying "Show and Tell". Jessie interrupts everyone by saying Bonnie made another new friend and introduces the gang to Karen Beverly, a toy knife Forky becomes smitten over. ''Toy Story Toons In ''Hawaiian Vacation, Hamm is seen helping Barbie and Ken make their trip to Hawaii a perfect one right inside Bonnie's room. When Barbie and Ken have a romantic moment outside of Bonnie's house, they fall off the doorstep and into the snowbank, to which Hamm says, "I'll get the shovel." He is last seen watching Mr. Potato Head free Barbie and Ken from a block of ice. In Small Fry, after Bonnie returns home from Poultry Palace with Rex and Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear (the latter having switched places with the real Buzz), Hamm takes a liking to the latter. However, Hamm quickly changes his opinion when Fun Meal Buzz, after stealing Woody's hat, proceeded to slap Hamm's behind. When planning a rescue operation to bring Buzz back, Hamm suggests they jimmy the lock, although the planning proved to be unnecessary after Buzz was revealed to have escaped via the drive-thru. ''Forky Asks a Question'' Hamm makes his first appearance in the first episode,[[What is Money?| What is Money?]]. As Forky says what is money, he introduces the audience to a toy who knows everything about money. As Hamm walks onscreen, he gets Forky's (who was turned around) attention by shaking his body full of coins. He introduces his friend "Hand" and thanks him for joining him. He corrects the spork by saying his name is Hamm. He quickly apologizes, then proceeds to repeat his name seven times and thinking of smell in order to remember his name. He asks Hamm to do the same thing, to which Hamm says that it's not likely. Forky, not skipping a beat, asks "Sam" what is money. Hamm explains that money is an accepted means by which one may purchase goods and services, and there are many denominations, each minted in either Philadelphia, Denver or San Francisco. Forky at first pays attention but soon gets off-topic when he shows Hamm that he can roll his Googley eyes around. Hamm returns to his explanation by showing Forky a quarter, one-fourth of a dollar. Forky looks up close. Forky comments on how George Washington looks like a lady, but Hamm corrects him that he sported the powdered wig common in his era. The spork asks how'd he get his hair, but an annoyed Hamm simply states he purchased it. Forky then asks with what, and Hamm tells him with money. ''Forky suddenly has an epiphany and slowly repeats to Hamm that George Washington in fact purchased with money. Hamm congratulates him and tells and that money buys plenty of things, such as staplers, boat anchors, imitation plastic food. He agrees in happiness but then asks what exactly ''is ''money. As he extends his arms, he once again gets distracted and begins sliding them up and down his body. Hamm sighs in disappointment as Forky tells him to join him. Hamm tells him he'd have to him a lot of money to do it, but Forky says money can't be as good as sharing wonderful experiences with friends like him. Hamm admires him and tells him that was beautiful, but Forky nonchalantly doesn't realize it and continues to roll his eyes around in circles. He asks once more for Hamm to join, to which Hamm repeats that it's not going to happen. He returns in the second episode, [[What is a Friend? |''What is a Friend?]]'' where Forky befriends an inanimate mug with a smiling face (who Forky calls "What-No!" after hearing Bonnie's mother frequently saying it on the phone while holding said mug). As Forky has a "tickle-fight" with the mug on Bonnie's table, Hamm calls him a "knucklehead" from the floor. Forky, with his head inside the cup, greets "Trevor", and Hamm tells him that "What-No!" is obviously an inanimate ceramic mug. Forky doesn't understand him and continues laughing with the mug, to which Hamm walks away and calls him a "crazy spork". He is not seen until after the end credits. He has taped a shattered "What-No!" back together with tape after Forky accidentally knocked him off the table. Forky thanks "Martin" and hugs the mug, but it quickly cracks and breaks off, causing Forky to fall on his back and cry and Hamm disgruntled. Other appearances Hamm makes a cameo appearance along with Woody and Buzz as a piggy truck during the end credits of ''Cars. ''While they watch "Toy Car Story", Hamm is seen repeating his lines in the first film and warning the other toys that the birthday guests for Andy's birthday party are arriving. Mac (who is voiced by the same actor as Hamm, John Ratzenberger) whispers to another car how great the actor playing Hamm is. Hamm made appearances in the Buena Vista‘s Game Show, Debt, as a Debt Piggy Bank, when runners-up get consolation savings bonds. Disney Parks Shanghai Disneyland Hamm is one of the characters featured in the Garden of the Twelve Friends at Shanghai Disneyland, representing the Chinese Zodiac symbol of the Pig. Toy Story Midway Mania Hamm hosts the Hamm and Eggs game, originally alongside Rex before switching to Buttercup after the release of Toy Story 3. Gallery Trivia *Hamm is somewhat of a technological genius. He can identify different types of trash bags and child locks. *Hamm is the only toy in the series who Woody never addresses by name. He only addresses him by his name in Toy Story 2 after asking him how Buster did at finding him. *By the time of ''Toy Story 2, Andy seems to have lost Hamm's original plug, so he now uses a wine cork in its place. *''Toy Story of Terror!'' and Toy Story That Time Forgot are the only installments in the franchise where Hamm doesn't appear, therefore John Ratzenberger is not in the cast. *In the Toy Story opening Pixar made for the direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Andrew Stanton voiced Hamm, filling in for John Ratzenberger. *Apparently, Hamm is capable of changing the channel in under a millisecond, which caused them to nearly miss where to find Al's Toy Barn in a commercial. When he is clicking through channels to find said commercial in Toy Story 2, various clips of Pixar shorts and commercials are featured, along with the old Pixar logo. *Evil Dr. Porkchop in Toy Story 3 can be considered John Ratzenberger'sH second villain role after The Underminer in The Incredibles, though in reality, it's just Hamm in a fantasy sequence. *Also interesting to note is that he plays Dr. Porkchop at the very beginning of Toy Story 3 while he plays The Underminer at the very end of The Incredibles (he reprises the role again in Incredibles 2 ironically in that film's opening sequence). *Also noteworthy is the fact that when Andy speaks for Dr. Porkchop, he uses a British accent. However, in Andy's fantasy sequence in Toy Story 3, John Ratzenberger maintains his American accent while voicing Dr. Porkchop. *Hamm is the first Pixar character to be voiced by John Ratzenberger, who was best known for playing Cliff Clavin the mailman from Cheers. *In the Black Friday reel, Hamm was depicted as being a bipedal pig (presumably a plush toy) instead of a piggy bank. In addition, at least during the time where he confronts Woody over his callously admitting to shoving Buzz out of the window with no remorse, he also was given a voice that was more pig-like, similar to Porky Pig, albeit slightly deeper. *Hamm narrates the Animated Storybook and hosts the main menu. *In ''Toy Story 3 ''and ''Toy Story 4, ''Hamm has shown age significantly if one looks closely. In the third film, the black paint on his hooves are coming off, and the corners of his legs and snout are beginning to crack. In the fourth film, he has noticeable colored scuff marks, particularly around his coin slot and face. External links * * ar:هام es:Hamm it:Hamm pl:Hamm pt-br:Porquinho Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pigs Category:Objects Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Cars characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color